Episode 7958 (19th September 2012)
Plot Happy to be together again, Tommy tells Tina that he's still uncomfortable with her surrogacy plans but he's prepared to put up with it if it's what she wants to do. Lloyd's depressed and lonely. He laments to Eileen how everywhere he looks he sees loved-up couples. Tina calls at No.9 with their loan payment. She apologises for the fact they're £20 short this week. Kirsty's unsympathetic telling her that it's not good enough. Beth lies to Fiz and Julie telling them what a gorgeous hunk her internet date turned out to be. Kirk, sporting a black eye, plays along with her story. Tina tells Owen, Gary and Izzy that their surrogacy plan is back on and Tommy won't stand in their way. Gary and Izzy are thrilled. Under pressure from Gloria, Stella finally agrees to take part in Lancashire Leisure's "Pub of the Year" competition. Gloria registers their entry purporting to be the landlady. Lloyd calls at Mandy's house again. A young girl answers the door and explains that she's Mandy's daughter, Jenna. Lloyd leaves perplexed. Tina and Tommy worry about how they're going to find the deposit for a new flat. Tina asks Owen for an advance on the surrogacy fee but he refuses. Fiz and Julie realise that Beth is telling porkies. Beth admits her date was a disaster, Kirk rescued her and really she fancies Kirk. Fiz and Sean are stunned. Anna suggests to Owen that he moves in with her and then Tina and Tommy can rent his flat over the yard. Owen thinks it's a great idea and Tina and Tommy are thrilled. Mandy storms into Street Cars and tells Lloyd to stay away from her. Lloyd asks her why she lied, telling him that she hadn't any children. Mandy avoids the question leaving Lloyd hurt and confounded. Cast Regular cast *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Ruby Soames - Grace Hanrahan (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *12 Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Owen Armstrong Construction - Yard *Mandy Kamara's house - Exterior and hallway Notes *First appearance of Jenna Kamara. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Lloyd discovers Mandy has a daughter, and wonders whether he could be the father; Tommy still feels awkward about Tina's surrogacy plans after returning home; and Fiz encourages Beth to follow her heart. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,710,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2012 episodes